It's A Beautiful Ride
by WeHaveACase
Summary: EO Heavy on the angst. They've been together six months and nobody knows...but can they make it through this?
1. How Far?

**It's A Beautiful Ride**

**PG-13**

I guess I've been feeling a little creative lately. It must be being out of school that's doing it for me. Anyway, I had this idea the other day, kinda out of nowhere, and wanted to put it in writing before I forget all about it, which unfortunatly, I've been known to do. This will probably be around a 3 parter, maybe two, but no longer. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on my other stories after this. I've got 2 L&O:SVU fics and 2 Gilmore Girls ones so check them out if you've got time.

The only thing you really have to know in the way of background for this one, is that Olivia and Elliot have been dating for about six months, and have kept it a secret from all their coworkers. I think only his kids know about the relationship. The title for this story comes from Gary Allan's song Life Ain't Always Beautiful. Though this is not a songfic, I thought the sentiment expressed in the song fit too well. As the song says:

_**Life ain't always beautiful**_

_**Sometimes it's just plain hard**_

_**Life can knock you down, it can break your heart.**_

_**Life ain't always beautiful**_

_**You think you're on your way**_

_**And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day.**_

_**But the struggles make you stronger**_

_**And the changes make you wise**_

_**And happiness has its own way of takin it's sweet time.**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**No, life ain't always beautiful**_

_**Tears will fall sometimes**_

_**Life ain't always beautiful**_

_**But it's a beautiful ride.**_

_**Life ain't always beautiful**_

_**Some days I miss your smile**_

_**I get tired of walkin all these lonely miles**_

_**And I wish for just one minute**_

_**I could see your pretty face**_

_**Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way.**_

_**But the struggles make me stronger**_

_**And the changes make me wise**_

_**And happiness has its own way of takin its sweet time.**_

_**No life ain't always beautiful**_

_**But I know I'll be fine**_

_**Hey, life ain't always beautiful**_

_**But it's a beautiful ride**_

_**What a beautiful ride.**_

So...here's the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One - How Far?

Sitting beside her in the car, Elliot studied Olivia as she drove. Just like the past few days, she seemed lost in her thoughts. She didn't seem mad, he supposed that was a good thing, just in her own little world. He wondered what had sent her into this state. As she pulled into the parking garage he redirected his thoughts to the case they were currently working on. They were at this office to interview a woman who worked with their suspect, Roger Carhill. Carhill was a real estate agent, suspected of raping and murdering two women who had come to him as clients searching for apartments. He and Olivia were hoping to speak to the secretary and take a look at his office. When they entered the reception area, a young woman greeted them from behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Andrea. Welcome to Martin-Carhill Realtors, how can I help you today?"

Both detectives flashed their badges and her smile faltered. "We're Detectives Stabler and Benson. We need to ask you a few questions about Roger Carhill." Elliot answered.

"Of course. There's a conference room down the hall." She said, replacing her smile as seh led the detectives through the office, opening a door for them and closing it behind her. "What do you want to know?" She asked as they all took their seats.

"You know Mr. Carhill is being charged with rape and murder." Olivia said, and the other woman nodded. "Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"The man is creepy." Andrea said. "I try to be alone with him as little as possible."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked, pulling out a notebook.

"He just has this vibe about him. He acts as if he's God's gift to women."

"Has he ever made any unwelcome advances on you, or any of the other women in the office?" Olivia asked.

"None I've actually witnessed. But I can feel him leering during meetings and stuff. He used to try to corner me in the break room, but he hasn't tried that since I started showing last month."

"Showing?"

"I'm four and a half months pregnant." Andrea answered with a smile.

"Ah, congratulations." Elliot looked up from his notes. "Have you ever seen him around female clients?"

"He's not blatently obvious. But he definitely flirts and comes on to them."

"How?"

"Oh, just little things, standing really close, sneaking peeks down her blouse. He sometimes makes comments that could be construied as inappropriate. He's a lot more obvious with the single blond ones. Makes me glad I'm a brunette." She said wryly.

"Okay, thank you." Olivia smiled. "Can we see his office for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure. It's just this way." Andread stood and led them back down the hall, opening the door to the corner office. "He's got an open house today, so he won't be back for another couple of hours."

Olivia entered first, blanching immediatly as the smell of cigarette smoke hit her like a wall. Placing a hand on her chest she tried to breath deeply through her mouth to calm the churning in her stomach. Elliot eyed her curiously as he entered past her, looking around the office.

"Thank you Andrea. You've been very helpful." Elliot began to dismiss her.

"You're very welcome. Please let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Wait." Olivia called, and the other woman turned. "Could you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Oh, sure. It's just down that hall, second door on your right."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She told Elliot as she walked past Andrea, unaware of the look of concern and confusion he was giving her.

Andrea turned, catching his look, and smiled. "Don't worry, I was like that during my first trimester too."

Elliot coughed. "Excuse me?"

"The nausea? Mr. Carhill's office made me sick too, it's the cigarette smoke. Tell her it'll get better after the third month."

"You- you think Li- Detective Benson is pregnant?" He sputtered.

"Well sure. She's got the classic signs, nausea, the hand over the stomach."

"The what?"

"That protective hand we pregnant women tend to hold over our stomachs. It's like an unconsciously maternal thing. Detective Benson has been doing it since you two arrived."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you need here? I should probably get back to the desk before Mr. Martin thinks I've taken another bathroom break." She laughed. "Another of the joys of pregnancy."

"No, uh- that's it. Thank you." She waved and left the room. He finished poking around the office and was heading down the hall when he ran into Olivia.

"Finished." She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." He led the way out of the building and they climbed into the sedan. After driving for a few minutes, Olivia broke the silence.

"See something you like Elliot?" She teased gently, and he looked away from the hand that rested over her stomach.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nah." He brushed off as they pulled up in front of the precinct and got out, making their way into the building. After briefing Cragen and the others on the information they'd gathered, they returned to their desks to finish paperwork.

"Anyone up for some coffee?" Fin asked, tossing his pen down. "I'm gonna make a run down to Starbucks."

"Sure, grab us a couple of espressos." Elliot answered for the two of them.

"Actually, I'm just gonna take a tea." Olivia spoke up.

"Tea?" Fin asked skeptically. "Don't you want the caffiene Liv? We might be here awhile."

"Nope, I'm fine. Tea's all I need."

Fin shrugged and grabbed his coat, "I'll be back in twenty." The other detectives waved him off and returned to the projects in front of them and Olivia stood, stretching and making her way to her locker.

Elliot followed her, placing a hand against the locker above her shoulder and asking in a low voice, "How far along are you?"

Olivia froze, slowly turning around. "How did you know?" She asked, a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How far Olivia?"

"Six weeks...I think." Olivia answered slowly.

"Were you going to tell me?" Elliot asked coldly, arms crossed.

Olivia's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Of course I was. Why wouldn't I?"

"Is it even mine?"

Olivia felt like she'd been sucker punched. "I can't believe you just said that." She whispered as the tears filled her eyes. "You son of a bitch." She said hoarsly.

"Hey Elliot, I can't seem to find-" Munch was saying as he entered the room. Stopping short, he looked between the two of them. "I'm interrupting something."

"No. We're done here." Olivia said through clenched teeth, fighting the tears that threatened her control. "I'm going home," She said aloud, "and don't bother coming." She whispered to Elliot, turning on her heel and leaving the station.

* * *

Okay well now you have the essential base to the story. I know it's pretty heavy on the angst, but I hope to finish it off with some fluff at the end...if everything goes according to plan (no guarantees). I suggest at some point you find the song and listen to it. Gary Allan has an intense and raw sound that fits the music perfectly. I'm sure you'll love the song as much as I do.

Please REVIEW!


	2. Give It Time

Well I got a lot more feedback than I thought I would on this story...so I'm continuing. I know some of you were concerned about how cold Elliot was, but I promise I had a reason...we'll get there eventually...

* * *

Chapter 2 -- Give It Time

A few days later, Olivia still hadn't spoken to Elliot. She and Fin were in an interrogation room with a possible witness when Elliot came in from lunch. Placing his coffee cup on his desk, something caught his eye. Lifting a file, he pulled the item out by its corner. It was an ultrasound photo. Scrawled across the bottom, in Olivia's unmistakable hand writing were the words: _Seven weeks_.

At that moment the door to the interrogation room opened and Fin walked out, followed by Olivia and the witness. Stuffing the photo in his jacket pocket, he walked over to them, clearing his throat.

"Uh, Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I think you've said all you need to say Detective Stabler." She answered cooly, turning back to the witness.

"Damn it Olivia."

"Don't you dare." She hissed, whirling around. "You are the one with the problem, not me!"

Fin led the witness away, thanking her and nearly pushing her out of the room.

"Uh, guys-" Munch began.

"Me? You're the one who didn't tell me! I had to find out from a perfect stranger." Elliot shot back.

"I was going to tell you!" She exclaimed, as Fin and Munch retreated to their desks, apprehensively watching the fight unfold.

"When?"

"When I was sure!"

"Sure of what? That you even wanted it!" The yelling brought Cragen out of his office. He was about to interrupt when Olivia shouted back.

"No, that I was even pregnant! I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up, but apparently _that's_ not a PROBLEM!"

"Alright ENOUGH!" Cragen shouted. Olivia whirled around, her eyes filling with tears as she flew up the stairs, slamming the door to the cribs behind her. Elliot looked from the Captain to Munch and Fin's shocked faces and stormed out of the room.

"Follow him. See if you can talk him down." Cragen ordered.

"Uh, Captain. Liv's usually the only one who can do that." Munch pointed out.

"Try it anyway." Fin and Munch grabbed their coats and ran out after him. Cragen sighed, rubbing his face before grabbing a tissue box from one of the detectives' desks and making his way upstairs. He could hear her sobs through the door as he knocked softly. "Olivia?"

"Please, just- leave me alone." She cried, and he sighed again, unsure of how to handle one of his strongest detectives falling apart at the seams. He was pacing at the top of the stairs when Casey Novak entered the bullpen below him.

"Hey where is everyone?" She looked around.

"Casey, thank God!" Cragen hurried down the stairs and grabbed her arm, propelling her back up the stairs.

"What the hell?"

"You're a woman, talk to Olivia." He said, as Casey heard her crying.

"What happened?" Casey asked in concern.

"She and Elliot just had a huge fight. It ended with her yelling about being pregnant, and running up here in tears."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Casey asked, surprised.

"That's what she said. Now go. You gotta calm her down." He pushed Casey toward the door, handing her the box of tissues as she went.

"Olivia?" She knocked. "Olivia, honey, it's Casey. Can you let me in?" She and Cragen held their breaths until they heard her sniffle softly.

"It's open."

Casey slowly opened the door, slipping inside. She sighed at the sight that greated her. Olivia was sitting on the floor against one of the bunks. Her legs were curled under her and her face was hidden in her arms on top of the bunk.

"Oh Liv." Casey sighed, coming to sit beside her and rubbing a soothing hand on her back.

"I-I'm pregnant Case." Olivia said softly, wiping her eyes as she tried to control her tears.

"So I hear." Casey said sympathetically.

"I guess all the guys know too huh?"

Casey nodded. "Cragen sent me in. He's worried about you. What happened Liv?"

"I'm still not entirely sure." Olivia laughed humorlessly. "About a week ago, I realized I was late. I took a test, but it was kind of fuzzy. I made a doctor's appointment to be sure before I told Elliot, but-"

"Wait, Elliot?" Casey asked in surprise, and Olivia nodded. "Whoa. Okay, continue."

"But a few days agao he freaked out on me. He found out some how, and picked a fight. He, he asked if it was even his." She said shakily.

"Jackass." Casey muttered.

"He hasn't been home since. I had my appointment this morning, and I put the ultrasound on his desk at lunch. When he found it, we got in another fight, and here we are." She sighed.

"I'm sorry honey." Casey told her sympathetically.

"I just. I don't know what to do. He won't stop and listen long enough for me to explain. And he acts like I've kept this from him for months, when I've only known for a few days."

"I know, and eventually he'll come around. I think he might just need time to calm down and adjust to this."

"How much time am I supposed to give him? I mean, pregnancy is kinda a time sensitive issue. I thought the last few days would be enough, but it just made it worse."

"I know live." Casey shook her head. "I'm not sure how long he'll need. I think you might just need to let him be. Go on with this pregnancy the way you want. But when he does come to talk, let him."

"I guess. I just wish he was more excited, or at least happy about this."

"He'll get there eventually." Casey assured her.

--

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin caught up with Elliot outside the station. He was pacing on the sidewalk, mumbling to himself and running a had through his hair, as passer-bys steered around him.

"You keep talking to yourself like that, people are gonna think you're crazy." Fin said as they walked up.

"Back off guys."

"Look man, we're just here to help." Munch told him. "What happened up there?"

Elliot scoffed. "Cragen send you?" The two exchanged a look and he laughed. "Sure he did, he's worried I'll do something stupid."

"Dude, we're just worried about you." Fin assured him.

"She's pregnant." Elliot said hoarsly. "Seven weeks pregnant and she didn't tell me." He shook his head, sinking down onto the precinct steps.

"I'm sure she was going to." Munch tried.

"I actually asked her if it was mine." Elliot continued. "God, I really messed up." He buried his head in his hands.

"I'll say." Fin muttered and Munch shot him a look.

"Just talk to her man." Munch sat beside him on the step. "I mean, it's Liv. I'm sure she'll hear you out. Give her time to calm down, hell give you both time to calm dow and maybe you can fix this."

"She won't be calm for the next seven months." Elliot said dryly.

"He's right Elliot." Fin put in. "You gotta talk to her. This is your kid we're talkin' about."

Elliot reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture. Turning it around in his fingers, he sank deep into thought.

* * *

Well the next chapter is going to take me a little while...so review while you wait! 


	3. Transferred

I know it's been almost forever, and I deeply apologize. I have a bunch of other stories in progress, and I guess I was finding it easier to write those. I promise I'll be making an effort to keep up with more than just one story at a time. In a few weeks I'll be on Christmas break, and you'll definitely get more updates then, I promise. But for now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 --- Transferred

Cragen gave Olivia the week off, which she spent holed up in her apartment watching old movies, and occasionally hanging out with Casey. She'd already decided she was keeping the baby, with or without Elliot, though she hoped for the former.

Elliot spent that next week completely miserable. Munch and Fin steered clear of him, protecting themselves from his anger. Needless to say, he felt terrible about the way he had treated Olivia, his guilt made worse by the fact that he had no idea how she was, whether she was eating, sleeping, or if the baby was okay. Elliot knew he had to do something, he loved Olivia too much to let her go through the pregnancy alone. He wanted her, and he wanted this baby.

That Friday, when Casey brought Munch and Fin a search warrant, he caught up with her a the elevator.

"How is she?" He asked with no preamble.

Casey sighed, "As well as can be expected. Look, I've got to go Elliot." She stepped into the elevator, not meeting his eyes as the doors slid shut.

"Damn it." Elliot exploded, storming back into the bull pen.

---

Hours later, Captain Cragen was preparing to leave for the evening. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked out of his office to find Olivia sitting at her desk, staring into empty space.

"Olivia?" He asked softly, setting his things on a desk and rolling the chair next to hers. She broke her daze to look at him, smiling weakly.

"Hey Don."

"Is everything okay Olivia? Did something else happen?" He asked, his concern evident.

With a wry laugh she shook her head. "I just- I wanted to talk to you about work."

"Of course." He nodded.

"I don't- I don't think I can work with him right now." She looked down at her hands, fighting off her tears.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I can put you in computer crimes for a little while if you'd like. At least until things can be worked out..." She nodded gratefully. "Is everything else okay? You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded again. "I'm working on it at least."

"Good." He stood, walking with her to the elevators. "You let me know if you need anything, anything at all okay?" He told her when he had walked her to her car.

"I will. Thanks Don."

"You're welcome. And you know your place is always open." He added, walking away and getting into his own car.

----

Olivia started in Computer Crimes that Monday, and found that the continuous desk duty actually worked well with the nausea and morning sickness that hand begun in earnest that weekend. After her third dash to the women's restroom that morning, she'd told her new co-workers of her pregnancy, grateful that many accepted it as the reason for her transfer, relieving her from further explanation.

Stabler, however, was pissed when he came into work that day to find Olivia's desk empty. He spent the first half hour ranting and yelling at Cragen, who simply told him that he had decided that the two needed a break. Elliot spent the rest of the day sulking on desk duty while the others continued to steer clear of him. When he got off work that evening, he drove straight to Casey's office building.

Casey looked up from her desk, sighing immediately when she saw him in her doorway, and beckoned him in. Closing her file she sat back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap and looking at him expectantly.

"What do I do Casey?" He asked, sitting in one of her chairs. "She won't talk to me, and now Cragen's transferred her. I have to know that she's okay."

Casey sighed again, leaning forward and looking him in the eyes. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Anything. Everything. Where is she? Is she healthy? Isn't there anything I can do?" He exclaimed.

"She's in Computer Crimes now. Perpetual desk duty. Better for the baby and it got her away from you." Casey told him bluntly.

"Look Novak. I know you don't like me right now," She snorted. "Hey, I'm trying here. I don't like what I did either. I know I screwed up, but I want to fix it! I want Olivia and I want this baby. You are her best friend, tell me what to do here Casey."

She sighed. "You really hurt her Elliot. I found her curled up in the cribs sobbing. Now maybe part of it was the hormones, but I really do not like seeing my friend like that."

Elliot groaned, rubbing a hand over his head. "I know, and I hate that I was the cause of it. That's why I want to fix what I did."

"Elliot, all I can tell you is that you really need to talk to her. Grovel if you have to. Make sure she knows you are sorry beyond belief, and that you want to be involved.

"How am I supposed to do that when she won't even talk to me?" He exploded, standing and starting to pace across the office.

"She has a prenatal appointment tomorrow."

* * *

I know it seems kinda short, but I'm working on it, I promise...please REVIEW!!! 


	4. Sorry

Once again, all I can do is apologize for taking so long to update this story. School took over my life this year and now that it's summer, I've been trying to update all my stories...something that's hard to do when you've got writers block on most of them! Thanks for you continued interest in my stories.

This chapter is dedicated to **kinseyjo** for reviewing almost every chapter of all my L&O stories in one day! You cracked me up and gave me the inspiration I needed to get back to these stories!

* * *

Chapter 4 ---- Sorry

Elliot paced the length of the exam room, checking his watch as he tried to avoid glancing at the posters that covered the walls of the OB-GYN office. He took a deep breath as he heard the nurse outside the door.

"Alright Ms. Benson. If you'll just head on in to exam room three, the doctor will be right with you."

"Thank you." Olivia pushed the door to the exam room open and froze in place. Elliot stood in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of purple hyacinth and a small teddy bear that held a single red rose. Her eyes widened and she was speechless for a moment. She made an effort to pull herself together. "What are you doing here?" She asked him curtly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Casey told me you had an appointment." He started.

"She shouldn't have." She closed the door behind her and stood stiffly in front of it. She wavered between wanting to kick him out in anger and her desperate desire not to be alone for this appointment.

"I'm sorry Liv-" His voice was raw with emotion. "I am so sorry." He ran a hand over his face. "I know you're angry with me, and you have every right in the world to be. I was an idiot and an asshole." She smirked a little . He set the flowers and bear on the exam table and took a step towards her. "I know- I know I don't deserve you Liv." He cleared his throat against the emotion that thickened his voice. "I can only hope that you can forgive me, and- and let me be a part of this. I love you Liv. I don't want to lose you and this baby." He looked up and saw the tears in her eyes that matched his own. She was hugging herself and chewing on her bottom lip, a lone tear track running down her cheek. She tipped her head back to look at the ceiling with a shaky sigh, before meeting his eyes.

"You really h-hurt me Elliot." She whispered.

"I know, and I hate myself for doing that. I can't apologize enough. I really- I want to make it up to you."

The pair jumped when the doctor entered, looking at a file in her hand. "Alright then Olivia, let's get star-" She looked up, pausing as she looked between the two, her eyes narrowing at the tears on Olivia's cheeks,"-ted. Is everything okay? Am I interrupting something?"

Elliot shook his head sadly. "No, I'll just-" He started to move towards the door, but Olivia caught his arm, tugging him to a stop. "Liv?"

She looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes, hers bright with unshed tears. "Stay. Please El."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. He moved to stand beside her after she had changed into the paper gown and the doctor began the examination. When the doctor performed the sonogram, he watched in awe as the image appeared on the screen. She clicked a few buttons before pointing with a smile.

"There's your baby." She glanced at the couple. "Everything looks good. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Both nodded and she pressed a few more buttons before the distinct sound of the fetal heartbeat filled the room. "I'll leave you two alone." She slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Olivia felt her eyes filled with tears once more, this time happy ones. She closed her eyes as she listened to the unmistakable proof of the life inside of her. She felt Elliot's grip on her hand tighten and she opened her eyes to find him watching her with an expression filled with a mixture of amazement and gratitude, but mostly love.

"Incredible." He whispered, glancing back at the image of their child on the screen, before returning his gaze to her. "Thank you." He lifted their joined hands to kiss her hand.

"El." She breathed, her free hand coming up to stroke his cheek, her heart aching as he closed his eyes and leaned his face into his palm. She pulled his lips to hers for a feather-light kiss.

"Liv?" He whispered, his eyes open to search her face.

She took a deep breath, trailing the backs of her fingers down his cheek tenderly. "I do love you El. I-I want to forgive you. It's just- going to take some time."

He nodded, squeezing the hand he held and pressing a kiss to the palm that cupped his cheek. "I understand."

"I still- I want you to be a part of this."

"Me too. I love you Liv. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He kissed her lightly, pulling away when the doctor reentered the room.

"Alright, here are your copies of the sonogram pictures. You can go ahead and get dressed. I'll see you again next month for your three month check-up." The doctor squeezed her hand and left. The pair made their way out to The front desk and Elliot stood to The side awkwardly as Olivia made her next appointment.

"We can go." She told him softly as she joined him by The door.

"You get everything taken care of?" He asked as they got into The elevator.

"Yeah," She held The small teddy bear and rose he'd brought tightly in her arms, he still carried The bouquet of hyacinth. "I have an appointment for November 18th during my lunch break."

He nodded. "I'll be there." He glanced at her hurriedly, "I mean- if you want me to come, I will."

"I do." She smiled gently, looking down at The bear and back at The flowers. "Thanks- for The bear and flowers by The way."

He nodded sheepishly, "I know it's kind of and unconventional bouquet, but I looked up The meanings. The purple hyacinth mean 'I'm sorry, please forgive me,' and The rose, well that means I love you." He told her softly and she smiled.

"Thanks El. I love them." They exited The elevator and made their way out to The parking lot and their cars. Olivia hesitated as she climbed into her car. "Elliot, I-" She looked down quickly then back up to smile softly. "Come home." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully.

She nodded. "Come home Elliot."

He nodded with a smile. "Okay." He stepped forward to kiss her softly. "I'll see you tonight Liv." He closed her car door gently and made his way to his own car. She started her car and he watched as she pulled away, grateful beyond words for the second chance he'd been given.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and I apologize for that! I just needed to get something done to move this story along. Hope you enjoyed it...remember to review and maybe I'll give you a teddy bear like El gave Liv! 


	5. Name Change

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for your continued dedication to my stories! I promise they have not been abandoned. This semester in school has been an extremely stressful one, but luckily we're almost to the end of the semester! As soon as finals are over, I plan on celebrating by posting a whole bunch of updates! Consider it an early Christmas present to all of you. Hopefully I'll be able to balance a little more next semester and keep writing.

I also wanted to let you know that I am changing my pen name. I was talking it over with one of my friends, who also writes fan fiction, and we decided that my new one definitely applies to all the shows that I watch, more so that BodiesNBones. So be on the look out for new updates and maybe even a new story from me! Thanks so much!

WeHaveACase


End file.
